turning mutants
by keysama morinozuka
Summary: when a woman comes to the host club its not that big of a deal but thanks to it the hosts become mutants with there new selfs to hide and trying a way to turn back they will find out the meaning of this and find out if this was really a curse
1. the girl

The girl

First chapter of

Turning mutants

Tamaki was talking to haruhi and haruhi was rolling her eyes, kyoya was writing in his 'death note' and honey was eating cake with mori and the twins were planning their next prank until a girl opened the doors

"Hello is this the host club?"the girl asked

"Yes this is the host club m'lady"tamaki said but the girl backed up

"I'm melody green i'm here to check hosts clubs and you are the last ones"melody said and everyone one was shocked

"Host"the twins said

"Club" haruhi said

"Check"honey said

"Person?"tamaki said weirded out

"Oh hello mrs. green i'm kyouya Ootori"kyouya said putting his hand out

"Nice to meet you"melody said shaking kyouya's hand

"I don't believe i have heard of you family"kyouya said looking threw his note book

"Well if you did i would be more surprised"melody said

"Don't listen to kyo-chan hi mel-chan i'm honey"honey said smiling holding usa-chan

"It's okay i won't"melody said looking at kyouya

"Well hi want to play the witch one is hikaru game?"kaoru and hikaru asked

"Witch?"melody said

"One is hikaru game"the twins said nodding their heads

"Um..who are you"melody said turning around to haruhi

"I'm haruhi nice to meet you melody"haruhi smiling

"Can i ask you something tamaki?"melody asked

"Sure what is it m'lady"tamaki said

"Why do you force a girl to be in a host club in which she has to flirt with girls"melody said as the whole host club was in shock even mori and kyouya okay well not kyouya

"Haruhi is not a girl"kaoru said patting haruhi's head

"Haruhi is more man that any us"hikaru said starting to pat haruhi's head

"Sure you can tell me that she is and lie to me do whatever but i don't care all these hosts clubs are the same"melody said

"Hey we are one of a kind here at ouran"tamaki said

"Really in my taste i hate host clubs"melody said

"Then why are you here?"haruhi asked

"Because i thought it was just the one in my school, but i hate when boys take girls and just think any girl could just be bought with money and you guys just juge out of looks and beauty what would happen if you didn't have these good looks?"melody asked

"Boss what would you do?"the twins asked

"Hey i'm talking to you all even you haruhi and the quiet one in corner"melody said pointing at them all

"But i didn't have money or the looks"haruhi said

"Really then why are looking like this you had a choice you all had a choice and you picked the easy road not aware every time you choose the easy road you push someone into the very hard road"melody said getting annoyed

" i think its time for you to go"kyoya said standing up

"Huh!? Wow that has never happened before"melody said rolling her eyes

"Before you leave how many other hosts clubs did you visit?"tamaki asked

"five can i go now?"melody asked

"Five and on this chart where are we?"tamaki asked as the twins and haruhi face plamed

"Six"melody said

"But you said you only saw five"tamaki said

"Yeah but still yours is in six still"melody said as tamaki went to this emo corner

"Now please go now before i will have use force"kyoya said

"Find but think about it what if you wake up the next morning at find out you have turned into a freak like the ones you look down upon"melody said as they saw her eyes change from blue to red and haruhi jumped back a little and then melody left saying a few quiet words.


	2. waking up part 1

Waking up part 1

Second chapter of

Turning mutants

Tamaki's house and tamaki's POV

I woke up in my bed, in my room, in my house i was very happy it was saturday i was planning to hang out with kyouya today. I got up to go brush my teeth and go to the bathroom for some reason i feel more light than usual i must have burned so my workout. I kept thinking about melody it was awful hope that it never happens happens again. I walking to the mirror to see how beautiful i was today, i looked into the mirror and my eyes were golden and my hair was perfect 'like it is everyday' but i couldn't get over my eyes was it the lighting? Then i stretched i was still tired i looked back in the mirror and there was something behind me i looked but nothing was there i turned back around and saw it again. It was wings i didn't believe it i put my hand to my back and felt them, yep, i had wings straight on my back i yelled not that loud though. "I...i..i have wings!?"i said turning around, i was scared out of my life "i'm i dead?" I wondered i pitched myself it hurt so i wasn't dead and this wasn't a dream a panicked and got dressed put a shirt over my wings, but some sunglasses on because my eyes were golden white that would freak anyone out and called kyoya.

Earlier that morning kyoya's house and kyouya's POV

I woke up wanting to go back to sleep the day before was stressful from melody to tamaki. I lied on my back and opened my eyes i saw a purple mist go around me i was too asleep to believe anything. A half an hour later i remembered i had to hang out with tamaki today so i had get up now. I got up to see the same purple mist i was weirded out now i grabbed my glasses and went to the bathroom, i put my glasses down to wash my face i looked into the mirror to see my eyes black not just any black but the black that is darker than night! Then i saw it i almost didn't believe it they were devil horns on the sides of my head they weren't sticking straight up more like just going from the front of my head to the back i washed my face and looked again same image. I put my glasses on and pitched my arm it hurt but when i did that the floor around me turned black i snapped my fingers and it went to normal i was very very shocked and weirded out. I had a shower and put a hat over my head and my shower seemed to take away the purple aura. Well for right now then my phone rings it was tamaki i answered it because worst comes to worst i need to say i can't hang out "hello tamaki what's up?"i asked sitting on my bed

"Umm...kyoya i need to talk to you right now it very important that can't wait so you can't say no"tamaki said i was shocked what was so important? I knew that in my state i shouldn't go to tamaki's house but tamaki needed me if he ever needed me it seems even if tamaki is very annoyed sometimes

At tamaki's house tamaki's POV

Kyoya rang the doorbell he was wearing a weird hat with his glasses you can't see through "hello kyoya thank you for coming let me take your hat"i said my kyoya just grabbed my hand

"No! It's just...no thank you tamaki, wait why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"kyoya asked me i shot straight up and brought him to my room. I let the maids off for a hour and my dad is at work and grandma is in england. "So what is wrong tamaki?"kyoya asked looking around my room

kyoya's POV

"Promise you won't freak out kyoya!?"tamaki asked me i was worried i didn't know what he wanted to show me. Then a nodded out of insint

"I promise"i said as tamaki took a breath and took off his sunglasses i saw his eyes they were golden white they almost blinded me

"So?"tamaki said looking at me

"So what so you eyes are a weird color"i said trying to cover up my eyes but as a said that tamaki took off his shirt i got very uneasy of why he would take off his shirt when we were in his bedroom….oh god i thought in my head anything but this please tell me he is not...what i think..

"Kyoya look at me you're making this more hard then it already is for me"tamaki said i jumped a little is this why he dismissed the maids for a hour but then i looked at tamaki and saw winds on his back they were white and big tamaki looked at my shocked face. I god thanks god thank every living soul in the whole world that it was not what i was thinking but then i snapped back to reality

"You..you...you...have wings!?"i yelled getting up dropping my hat on the floor tamaki was looking down still

"Yeah just from this morning it hasn't been a long time thing"tamaki said then beginning to look up as i was trying to get my hat from the floor. Then tamaki looked at me and saw my horns

Tamaki's POV

I looked at kyoya in shocked he had horns on his heads then a purple aura went around him i was in shocked then kyoya walking toward me put his hands on my shoulders and took off his glasses "you're not the only one with weird features"kyoya said to me as i saw his eyes were black i sat down on my bed looking back at kyoya then the floor then kyoya and then the floor and so on and so on. I took one of my button on shirts turned it around and asked kyoya to do up the buttons he did. So the buttons were on my back and my wings could be on the outside of my shirt. We were quiet for about ten minutes then

"Listen kyoya.."i started to say until the doorbell rang i forgot to hide my wings or put sunglasses on and i opened the door. It was raining a lot it was super sunny a hour ago. But at my doorstep was a girl that had blue hair and one glitching green eye and one red one, she was looking into my soul and she looked surprised. She was looking at my eyes and the white lump on my back

"Tamaki-senpai?"she said


	3. waking up part 2

Waking up part 2

Third chapter of

Turning mutants

Way earlier that morning

Haruhi's house haruhi POV

I woke up very tired i got up to go to the living room where my dad was there "good morning haru…"he began to say then dropped his book

"Whats wrong?"i asked as he picked up the pan

"Dad what are you doing?"i asked him he opened the door

"You can go right now and i won't call the police or i can fight and the police will come"my dad said i was weirded out that my dad would say that but the phone was in his other hand and his finger was on the speed dial for 911 just incase i didn't know what to do

"What are you doing? Dad you weirding me out!"i said and he looked at me

"Leave my daughter alone" he said i was shocked! I was his daughter but i just didn't chance it so i left he closed the door and i walked away then i heard a scream and him calling the police "my daughter is gone missing"he said i was very very weirded out i ran out of my neighborhood just incase i would be the person the police would track down. I got to this park it was a beautiful day then i saw myself in a car rear mirror. I had blue hair and i had a green eye that was shaking and the other one was red. I was very shocked i almost didn't believe it. I looked in the other ones i screamed the mirrors broke the birds flew away the car windows broke too and started the alarm the kids looked at me and looked at them they ran away. I looked at my hands i was glitching in and out of this world i was so scared i wanted my dad i started to cry then out of the blue it started to rain and pour all over my face and the park. My hair was over my face i looked at the broke glass and the crying kids and i looked into the glass to see me a girl with blue hair and very weird colored eyes. I saw a path it was tech colored like a computer chip, i followed in in the rain all the way to a house. It was tamaki's "if my dad couldn't see me when i look like this why would tamaki-senpai" i said turning around then something shocked me and i ran to tamaki's door and rang the doorbell and he was there i saw his eyes a golden white and a strange white lump on his back "tamaki-senpai?"i said looking at him he looked back with his mouth opened then it closed

"Whoever did this to us, this is it! It was bad doing this to me and kyoya but not haruhi! Anyone but haruhi she doesn't need this, why!?"he yelled his hair over his eyes he was crying then i saw his wings, he was gritting his teeth looking like he was about to kill someone but then this face went blank and hugged me still crying "i'm sorry haruhi for scaring you with that"tamaki said

"It's okay tamaki senpai"i said hugging him back as i saw kyoya come into the room looking at me and looked at him with his purple aura and his devil horns and black eyes. He didn't seem shocked at all i could tell he was thinking about this though then then the rain stopped and the sun came out again and i smiled kyoya was in awe with the weather so was i, so was i


	4. waking up part 4

Waking up part 4

Fourth chapter of

Turning mutants

At the twins house

No one's POV

Kaoru and hikaru woke up to see blinding light they couldn't now they got up to look at each other "oh my god kaoru you're a cat!"hikaru said

"Oh my god you are a cat too"kaoru said as they both looked at each others tails and ears and claws and everything it looked like everything was changed even their tongues to cat-like features

"We are me'faws!"kaoru said

"What?"hikaru asked

"Neko's"kaoru said

"What?!"hikaru asked again

"Cat people"kaoru said annoyed

"Oh….wait we're cat people kaoru!"hikaru said shocked

"OMG we are!"kaoru said jumping really high "OMG i can jump super high!"kaoru smiled

"Let me try"hikaru said jumping very high too

"Wee"they both said

"Well let's go back to bed i'm tired again now"hikaru said yawning

"Really when it's this beautiful?!"kaoru said shocked

"Yeah i guess...wait it just started to rain"hikaru said pointing outside as a once sunny day just turned into a stormy day in two seconds flat

"Never mind let's go to bed"kaoru said as they both got back into bed

Some time later

The twins got up again "hey it stopped raining kaoru"hikaru said

"I thought it would never end"kaoru said

"So what should we do?"hikaru asked

"Let's call boss to tell him about us 50 bucks he won't believe us" kaoru said

"Your on!"hikaru said as they called tamaki

Tamaki's POV at tamaki's house

I was talking to haruhi and kyoya then a phone rang "who is it?"kyoya asked

"The twins"i said rolling my eyes answering my phone

"Hi boss"they said by the way they were talking i bet they were smirking

"What do you want i'm with haruhi and kyoya right now and i'm busy"tamaki asked

"First put us on speaker phone"the twins asked

"Fine now what"i said as a put the phone on speakerphone and haruhi rolled her eyes too

"Okay boss we are cats"hikaru said

"What!?"i said very very confused

"Cats"kaoru said

"Like on four legs whiskers?"i asked still confused

"No me'faws"kaoru said

"What!?"i asked weirded out now

"You now neko's"hikaru said

"What!?"haruhi asked i could tell she was confused too

"You know cat people"they both said annoyed

"I think there cat people tamaki"kyoya said pushing up his glasses

"I got that kyoya..so you are people with cat features with a tail and ears?"i asked getting it straight

"Yeah totally"hikaru said

"Thats right"kaoru said then i started to laugh so hard like laughing and laughing more and more and more every second

"Boss?"hikaru was now weirded out

"I told them he wouldn't believe us you owe me 50 bucks!"kaoru said

"No i'm not laughing at you because i don't believe you, i'm laughing at that i believe you and i won't ever believe you but with all that has happened today i really believe that you are cat people" i said laughing so much i dropped the phone

Haruhi's POV

I saw tamaki drop the phone he was going crazy "tamaki-senpai are you okay?"i asked

"You believes us"hikaru said

"Yeah"kaoru said shocked as tamaki was laughing he flew up in the air me and kyoya were shocked

"Tamaki!"kyoya said shocked

"What going on over there?"the twins asked

"Tamaki is flying!"i said shocked

"Boss is what!?"the twins said shocked and weirded out

"He is flying really flying"kyoya said as tamaki was still laughing then he stopped and fell down

He felt the phone on the ground i picked it up and then everything went green and blue then for all i know i'm in the twins house

"Who are you!?"hikaru asked freaking out

"You came out of our phone!"kaoru said then a saw a eye patch i had idea so i didn't freak them with my glitching computer chip colored eye. I put the eye patch on and clamed down

"Haruhi!?"tamaki said on the phone

"I'm alright just somehow showed up in the twins house by phone"i said

"Haruhi!?"the twins yelled

"Wow they are really cat people"i said nodding my head


	5. waking up final part

Waking up final part

Fifth chapter of

Turning mutants (ohshc)

In honey's and mori's house

Honey's POV

I woke up to being almost not even tired one bit that has never happened i got up and i looked down "oh my god i grew, i grew, i grew!"i said happily then picked up usa-chan "you're not almost bigger than me now usa-chan" i said happily jumping up and down i ran to takashi's room "takashi, takashi, takashi, takashi, takashi,takashi! I grew, i grew, i grew really high"i said jumping up and down on his bed

Mori's POV

Mitsukuni kept jumping on my bed then i heard i grew i was shocked to when i got up i saw a tall honey was usa-chan and flower tattoo and elf ears? "Takashi you are doggy!"mitsukuni said to me i was confused i thought he was cosplaying then i got up and looked into the mirror i was a person with wolf ears and a tail and claws and teeth i was so weirded out but mitsukuni didn't even mind when i told him he had a flower tattoo and elf ears and pink tips on his hair

"Mitsukuni you okay?"i asked him to much nothing you hurt

"Yeah takashi i'm fine thanks though we need to tell tama-chan and haru-chan"mitsukuni said i nodded no to that this is something we should kept to ourselves but then mitsukuni was already on teh phone with haruhi i face palmed

Twins house

Haruhi's POV

My phone rang but what happened last time i asked kaoru to grab it and answer it for me "hello haru-chan"honey said on speaker phone

"Hey honey what's up?"i asked

"I have elf ears and a flower tattoo and pink tips in my hair..oh hi takashi want to say hi to haru-chan..oh yeah and haru-chan takashi is a doggy wolf he is really cute"honey senpai said i almost didn't believe him since he is honey and the twins were laughing their heads off and tamaki and kyoya we're quiet

"Mori is a what?"i asked

"He has wolffy ears and tail and claws and teeth just like a doggy"honey said smiling then kaoru dropped my phone i dared to pick it up and nothing happened

"Sorry haruhi honey is just tired"mori said

"I'm not tired it's true!"honey yelled

"So you don't have wolf ears?"i asked just to make sure this time i believed honey

"Umm...yes"mori said

"Well okay then you guys should come over to tamaki's everyone is meeting there"i say totally normal like

"Umm…."mori said

"Yeah we will be there"honey said

At tamaki house

Tamaki POV

I was shocked when i saw honey and mori walk into my house "well my dad is going for a trip for two weeks tonight so he already left and my grandma left for london for a 10 days two days ago and i let all the maids go for a week because they work so hard so you guys can stay here until we figure this out!"i say and everyone nodded

"Tamaki what about school?"kyoya asked as i looked down i guess i didn't think of that

"What i'm i going to say tamaki-senpai!?, haruhi are you there oh yes i'm here i just i'm mutated haruhi it's okay i'm not going to eat any of you….yet"haruhi said annoyed

"I have brown contacts that you could put over you red eye so it just looks like you died your hair and you hurt your eye"kyoya said i nodded at the idea

" mori-senpai, twins just put your tail's under your clothes and twins wear a hat and mori wear a hoodie and honey could wear a hat to cover this ear points" i said and they nodded "but i can only have rooms for haruhi, kyoya and the twins"i said

"It's okay i have a place we could stay"honey said

"Where?"haruhi asked

"It a old training house in the back on the morinozuka graveyard no one ever dares to go there"honey said and mori nodded and i smiled

"Well at least you will be safe!" I said as the went and i waved goodbye


	6. first school day

School day

Sixth chapter of

Turning mutants (ohshc)

Tamaki's house

Haruhi POV

I woke up in one of the guest room of tamaki's house the day before was just talking about what happened i got up and brushed my teeth took a shower but when i took a shower a glitched and glitched and felt tired and had a metal shutdown i didn't even know how to walk anymore but i managed to get my clothes on before i passed out. When i woke up i saw tamaki drying me with a towel "are you okay haruhi?"he said his angel wings were out wide and all i could do is look at them!, couldn't even speak even if i tired "how did you pass out i came in to check on you and when you didn't answer my knocking i came in and saw you passed out all wet and glitching"tamaki said

"...i…."i tired to say i'm okay but nothing came out, being next to tamaki was like an angel came here to save me or something

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to i know it's hard i just had to think of a way to hide kyoya's purple aura"tamaki said laughing finishing drying me and sat me upright "feel better?" He asked i nodded that is all i could do other than move "hey haruhi you tech eye is dark like a computer on shutdown"tamaki said as tamaki pointed at it and it came back on "hey it's back 'on' i guess"tamaki said laughing and leaving the room

"Thanks tamaki-senpai"i said and he turned around and smiled

"Your welcome" he said and he left i got my uniform on since all i had on was a tank top and shorts that was i could find and put on before i passed out. I put my eye patch on and my brown contact i didn't need a contact for the other one because it was...well..i don't know then i saw her melody i knew who did this but why, how, how did i just know? Pictures of websites on witchcraft and melody green and mutant spells flooded my brain i scream breaking the mirrors in my room and the windows "haruhi!"hikaru and kaoru said as they ran into to see me and the broken glass "are you okay?" Hikaru said helping me up

"Our mirror's broke and heard you scream so we came to see if you are alright"kaoru said as both of their tails went back and forth

"Yeah it's just i...i..just..never mind i'm okay i will be right down to make breakfast" i said keeping the melody thing to myself

"No need honey and mori senpai made it for us"the twins said helping me downstairs

"What was that noise?"kyoya asked

"Glass, windows, mirrors breaking"the twins said and i looked down

"How did it break? Kao-chan, hika-chan"honey asked

"Haruhi screamed"kaoru said

"What!? Haruhi are you okay?"tamaki asked me

"I'm fine just a small panic attack"haruhi said

"Well you small panic attacks are costing me money"kyoya said writing in his notebook

"What did you say to me?"i asked as a boom of thunder and lightning hit the ground then i got so scared i almost screamed but kaoru covered my mouth

"God haruhi you are afraid of lighting but you control it so ironic"hikaru said as i sat down and ate i felt more awake as i ate

Tamaki's POV

Thank you for coming this early in the morning to make us breakfast mori-senpai and you honey-senpai" i said and they smiled

"Your welcome"honey said as i ate i could see haruhi was very happy

"You sure you okay haruhi?"i asked

"Yeah it's just i miss my dad"haruhi said i felt so bad and the twins put their hands on haruhi shoulders

"It's okay haruhi you have us"the twins said and haruhi didn't smile though

"It's so gloomy in here or is just me"kyoya said

"You just you kyoya it's all you"i said said

"Hey!"kyoya said and everyone laughed then everyone got ready for school got my school uniform with my wings under it and my sunglasses and drove to school with everyone mori-senpai drove us

At school

Haruhi's POV

School was nice a big just like it was on my first day it looks bigger now that i think about it oh my god this is going to be one tough day damn you melody


	7. school drama part 1

School drama part 1

Seventh chapter of

Turning mutants (ohshc)

First year classroom

Haruhi's POV

I walked into my class with the twins everyone seemed to stare at me even the teachers "hello are you a new student?"my teacher asked me

"i'm haruhi"i say as everyone gasped even the twins jokingly

"Haruhi well you have changed through the weekend"my teacher said

"Don't use that word please"i asked then i heard whispers from my class 'she she cosplaying as ciel from black butler?' 'Whats with the blue hair?' 'Why is she wearing a eye patch' 'she is acting weird'

"Come on let's sit down haruhi"the twins said bringing me over to our seats

"Class let's hear from your weekends okay...haruhi could you start"my teacher said i knew she was going to do that so time to make a story

"I went to the twins and they dared me to permanently dye my blue so i did and i fell and got something in my eye so i need this eyepatch" i said and the twins nodded and everyone started to calm down with the name calling. The day was going to go very weird the rest of the day that is all i knew.

Later tamaki POV

I walked into the lunchroom to see haruhi and the twins were already sitting down the twins ordered fish and some milk i wasn't that surprised and haruhi ordered her normal but she wasn't eating "everything okay haruhi you been out of it all morning?"i asked as me and kyoya sat down with them

"I'm fine don't worry"she said and the twins looked at each other

"In class she didn't do well at all it looks like she hasn't had a good sleep and she didn't eat this morning or isn't eating right now"the twins said

"I'm eating!"haruhi said as she took a bite of her sandwich and spit it out like it was the worst thing she ever tasted

"What's wrong haruhi you love your sandwich"i asked worried

"Nothing it just doesn't taste very good must of made it wrong"she laughed but we didn't then mori and honey senpai came in and sat down with them "how was everyone with your new hight honey senpai?"haruhi asked

"Okay i guess"honey senpai said then we just sat eating in quiet i don't think we couldn't do anything else

Later in tamaki's class kyoya's POV

I sat down at my desk trying to keep calm just looking into my black book to see a page on melody green just somehow in my book but all it said was melody green 'she is watching you kyoya' i was very weirded out what does that mean she is watching me "hey kyoya what you doing?"tamaki asked me and i closed my book and pushed my glasses up and fixed my hat and didn't say anything

Tamaki's POV

I saw kyoya close his book i was wondering what he was thinking "i wonder what that means and what does it have to do with melody" kyoya said

"I don't know kyoya what are you talking about?"i asked as kyoya looked at me like he saw a ghost

"I didn't say anything but i was thinking it though"kyoya said weirded out a little and i freaked out


	8. school drama part 2

School drama part 2

Eighth chapter of

Turning mutants (ohshc)

Haruhi POV in the computer lab

I was sitting in the computer lab with the twins and just working on my report and hikaru asked me to look at his computer at something and was not paying two damns about what he had on his computer i was stilling thinking what i would write "haruhi your computer is writing by itself"kaoru said as i looked back it stopped but there were words i didn't write but it was the ones i was thinking about! What? Maybe i forgot i wrote them or something. Then i looked on the computer it felt like it was bringing me into the computer all my focus was on my holding on to my life then all i could see is black i just fell down and fainted "haruhi, HARUHI!"the twins yelled

I woke up in the host club for some reason i was thinking i was going to be in the nurse's office "haruhi are you awake?"tamaki asked shaking me

"I am now tamaki-senpai" i said disy and the whole host club sighed

"You scared us haruhi just fainting in the middle of the computer lab what happened?"kaoru asked

"I don't know what happened"i said

"I don't i we were asking you"hikaru said

"We were worried haru-chan"honey said

"Sorry honey senpai and everyone else but why am i here?"i asked

"We couldn't bring you to the nurses so we just ran here"the twins said

"So they are looking for us right now?"i asked

"No but it's the end of the day and there is no host club so we are going back to tamaki's house"kyoya said

"Come i will carry you"tamaki said

"No i will walk"i said

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER IT WILL BE BETTER


	9. end of week surprise

End of week surprise

Ninth chapter of

Ohshc fanfic turning mutants

End of the week

Tamaki POV

I woke up to remember that it was the last day and that my father and grandmother were coming home tonight and i had to come up with a plan and quick

Haruhi POV

I woke up and got my clothes on it was saturday and we had to leave tamaki's house today but i didn't know where i would go

Kyoya POV

So i called the twins and me and haruhi are staying with them at the end of today thank god i had a plan

The twins POV

Thank god we are getting out of tamaki's house he is very annoying. Wait hikaru, kaoru are you in my mind, yass i guess i thought you are in my mind, aren't you in my mind wait what!?, maybe we are in each other's minds, i guess

Haruhi's POV

I walked into the living room to see everyone talking "haruhi you are here yeah!"tamaki said running to hug me back i dodged "haruhi why"tamaki said starting to cry

"Omg tamaki be quiet and tell us if you have any idea's"kyoya said and i looked at tamaki and tamaki got up

"Yes u guys will leave and i will stay here"tamaki said i was shocked at that

"Why would you stay here?"i asked you

"Because i know that my grandma and dad acept me"tamaki said

"Are you sure sempai?"i asked he nodded and kyoya rolled his eyes "ok see you later tamaki sempai good luck i guess"i said as me and kyoya and the twins left the house to go to our new places to 'hide out' me and kyoya were walking to mori's and honey senpai's hideout when we got there and mori and honey senpai were there ready for us i smiled at least i know that they are safe i can't really believe that tamaki will be.

Tamaki's POV

My grandma and my dad's car pulled up they were walking to the door then opened the door i was nervous why did i think they would still like me its my grandma and my dad by the way i was so nervous i couldn't back down now and then they saw me and my wings i didn't know what to do or what they were thinking my dad was calling something while my grandma is in pure shocked "dad, grandma? Please say something"i said as my dad got off the phone and just stared at me

"Tamaki you have wings?"my dad said i nodded

"You are a mutant…?!"my grandma asked

"I guess you could say that"i said kinda happy that they weren't screaming then there was a knock on the door it was these three men

"Where is he?"they asked

"Over there with the wings"my grandma said as the men came and grabbed onto me the put sleep gas into me and i passed out! How could they do this to me…?...


End file.
